The Distraction
by JLLove
Summary: "Lily had felt convinced that she wanted to be alone, and in her own bed. What she hadn't counted on was James Potter and Sirius Black entering the pub shortly after she did." Arguing & make-up sex! Rated M for language & smut. AU, set 2 years after Hogwarts.
1. The Pub

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for stopping by! This is an idea that's been rolling around in my mind for a while, and I'm excited to share it. It's actually written as a long one-shot, but I decided to post it as a short multi-chapter fic instead to make it more accessible. It's already finished so I'll be updating quickly. Please let me know your thoughts on the characters and the dialog, I'd love to hear from you!

WARNING! Language and graphic sex in future chapters!

* * *

As Lily stepped out of the dark alleyway and into the Leaky Cauldron, dimly lit and sparsely occupied, the backdoor snapped shut behind her with a bang. She paid no notice to the sound - nor did any of the other patrons - despite the lateness of the hour. She was both wide-awake and dreaming – sensing every movement within the pub, but dead to it at the same time. After a shift that had ended up lasting over 24 hours, and the emotional exhaustion of coming face to face with three of the most wanted men in Britain, her body was exhausted. But her mind was reeling from the day's events, and all she wanted as she stalked over to the bar was several shots of fire whisky and a long night's sleep. Despite Marlene's invitation to just crash on her couch for the night, Lily had felt convinced that she wanted to be alone, and in her own bed.

What she hadn't counted on was James Potter and Sirius Black entering the pub shortly after she did.

She recognized their voices before she saw them; heard the door snap shut and their heavy footsteps approach the bar. Lily was sure she would never admit it, but her nerves instantly calmed as they greeted her. The two shots she'd taken since her arrival 20 minutes ago had done little to still her mind, but she felt herself physically relax, a deep sigh escaping her lips, as they sat down. Maybe she hadn't wanted to be alone after all. She steered her mind away from why that might be, and instead fixed her gaze upon James.

"Hey Lils, what are you doing here so late?" Sirius asked. James paid her no mind, despite the fact that he had sat immediately to her right, Sirius just beyond him.

"Drinking away my troubles," she replied wryly. At some point after her second shot her cheek had made its way to the cool surface of the bar, so she had to look up at James in order to see him chuckle. She fixed him with a stare, but still he refused to look down at her.

"Well said, Flower" Sirius commented as he threw back the shot the barman had set before him.

"What are you two doing here?" Forcing herself to sit upright for fear of seeming like a lightweight, Lily ordered another and glanced back over at the two of them. They both looked a little worse for wear, their clothes wrinkled and dirty. James sported a long cut across his cheek and black stubble bloomed over his jaw line. His brows were creased and his mouth turned down abruptly at the corners. Although she definitely didn't mind the stubble, her heart clenched at the look of anger and frustration upon his features.

"Full moon last night" James responded stiffly.

"And we just got off shift. It's shit being up all night and then working all day isn't it? Didn't you just get off a 24 Flower? Moody's such a bitch sometimes" Sirius laughed and shook his head, throwing back another shot.

Lily snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't let Moody hear you talking like that, he'll leash you to your desk and take you off active duty". Lily couldn't deny that 2 years ago she would have responded with a tone of derision, but Auror training, not to mention the war, had changed them. So instead she spoke with laughter on the tip of her tongue. She no longer considered the two boys next to her as charges that needed to be looked after, but as friends. The war had changed many things, mostly for the worse. This was one change that was for the better.

"I'd like to see him try!"

"Are you serious? Moody could bloody have your balls on a platter before you even knew what happened."

This comment earned her another snort from James, which she privately celebrated. It did little to faze Sirius however.

"Why yes, I am Sirius!" he said with a smug smile and a raise of his brow. James groaned in exasperation and pushed Sirius sideways, while Lily began banging her head on the counter.

"Still overused Pads" James said as Sirius shoved him back. He lightly collided with Lily and she reveled at the contact. Too soon he righted himself, consciously putting distance between the two of them, and continued to sip his drink. The frown settled back upon his features and his eyes stared straight ahead. He had yet to make eye contact with her since sitting down, and it was driving her mad.

"So, how'd it go last night?" She asked after turning towards them and letting her knees bump up against James'. He hastily scooted over to create more room, shifting himself away from her. Lily forced her face to remain passive and unchanged, despite the way her gut plummeted as he moved away.

"As well as normal, I suppose" Sirius answered. "James got himself a nice little scratch, we're all bruised up a bit too. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And Mooney?"

"Resting in the hospital wing".

Lily nodded in acknowledgment and let silence wash over them as they drank, wondering what on earth had James in such a foul mood.

"So…hit any trouble at work today?" She asked off-handedly, trying to figure out the source of James' anger.

"No. We heard _you_ did though." Sirius fixed her with a stare, his eyebrows raised as if in question. James visibly stiffened, his knuckles turning white around his glass.

Ah. So that was his issue. Why James would be so upset however, she had no clue. She turned back to face the bar and squared her shoulders, shrugging it off.

"Not really. I mean, I handled it fine." Even though she wasn't facing the boys, she heard Sirius mutter under his breath and James violently turned his body towards her, fixing her with a glare she couldn't ignore. Despite her best efforts to keep herself from blushing in embarrassment, she felt her cheeks heat up.

"_What?_" James uttered in a low growl that sent chills all the way up Lily's spine. Her immediate reaction was to cower, but instead she sat up and turned to meet his withering gaze with her own.

"I _said, _I handled it _fine". _Lily set her jaw and readied herself. They hadn't fought in so long - had put all their differences behind them. But despite her trepidation, she couldn't help the thrill that flew through her and the fire she felt dance between them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Authors note: 1,000 points to Gryffindor for reviewing! let me know if you catch any spelling/grammar mistakes. But don't hate on the run on sentences, they're my favorite ;)


	2. The Kitchen

Author's Note: Here's the next installment! If you're looking for smut, I promise it's coming up in the next several chapters ;) I'll post again tomorrow. If you enjoy, please review!

* * *

"_What?_" James uttered in a low growl that sent chills all the way up Lily's spine. Her immediate reaction was to cower, but instead she sat up and turned to meet his withering gaze with her own.

"I _said, _I handled it _fine". _Lily set her jaw and readied herself. They hadn't fought in so long - had put all their differences behind them. But despite her trepidation, she couldn't help the thrill that flew through her and the fire she felt dance between them.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you were _handling_ it, lily. Marlene said that when she got there you were fighting three fucking death eaters at once!" She could tell he was on the verge of shouting. A voice in the back of her head told her to back down; that this could quickly escalate into a full-blown row. But in the moment, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"Of course I handled it, James! I can take Dolohov and Avery in my sleep!" James threw his arms up at this and turned to Sirius to give him a look of exasperation. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to take sides.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily. I forgot you were invincible!"

"I don't know what your fucking problem is James. You know I'm just as good a dueler as you – and I _know _you wouldn't have hesitated to take them on by yourself!"

"Maybe Avery and Dolohov, but they weren't the only two there Lily! Snape was -"

"Snape? Is that what's got your knickers in a twist?! I - " James cut her off with a scoff and threw back the last of his drink before turning back to her.

"That has nothing to do with it Lily. You should have fucking sent for us when you spotted them instead of just taking them on your own!"

"Marlene showed up didn't she? And I'm not afraid of Severus." Lily said this with a kind of finality, her chin jutting upwards.

"Well you should be Lily! Do you even know what he's capable of?!"

Heated silence sprung between them as James fumed, and Lily refused to look at him. She couldn't believe that once again, they were arguing over Severus Snape. Any kind of thrill she had gotten when the argument started was now gone, and she wished she had just gone straight home instead of coming to the pub. The firewhisky was catching up with her, and she could no longer fight against James with his fiery glare and his clenched fists. He never fought fair.

James willed her to look at him; all he could hear was that name rolling off her tongue – Severus. Nothing riled him up like hearing her say that name. Ever since they had heard from Marlene earlier that night, James had been itching to get his hands on her; to shake some sense into her. Didn't she see how reckless she was being?

But Sirius had convinced him to come down to the Leaky instead. And then there she was, slumped over the bar. She looked knackered, but this did nothing to quench the fire rising inside him at the sight of her.

Sirius had tried to drag him backwards when they spotted her, but James wasn't having it. What was she thinking, taking on three fully-grown men on her own, then coming to a bar alone at midnight? What the hell was she playing at?

His eyes ran over her while she stared straight ahead, her pupils slightly glazed and her lips set. In the middle of his anger was a searing urge to grab her, to touch as much of her as he could get his hands on. He completely abandoned his initial resolve not to look at her; he couldn't help but drink her body in. Her fiery red hair was tangled and cascading in waves down her back, thick and voluptuous. Her black t-shirt clung to her lithe body underneath the standard issue leather jacket that most Aurors wore. A utility belt slung around her hips, fingerless dueling gloves skin tight on her hands, her work boots laced up over her blue jeans

He thought fleetingly that she looked nothing like she used to at Hogwarts in her Auror wear. He had always loved how she pulled off that school uniform, but he loved this even more. His want of her swirled around inside him as he leered at her. But instead of calming him, it only served to make him angrier. _Severus, Severus, Severus_.

When she continued to refuse to look at him, he went on with his tirade.

"Oh, of course. I forgot you were in love with _dear_ Severus. Don't be so fucking naïve Evans. I knew you were blind when it came to him but for fucks sake - we both know he wouldn't hesitate to take you if he had the chance."

At this Lily stood so abruptly her stool clattered to the ground behind her. Throwing a few galleons onto the bar top, she stormed towards the exit, knocking past James as he tried to grab her arm. She had had enough; enough of the fighting over Severus Snape, and enough of the intoxication she felt whenever James was near her. Once she exited, she quickly blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over and willed them to stay where they were.

When James couldn't get a hold of her, he quickly dropped some money in front of Sirius for his drinks. Sirius shook his head at the two of them.

"Just let her go mate, you're out of line-"

"Shut the fuck up Padfoot!"

"Your funeral mate!" Sirius yelled after him as he stormed towards the back door of the pub. Sirius rolled his eyes and called for another drink, resolving to check in with James later after all this had blown over.

By the time James reached the door she was already through the passage and striding along Diagon Alley. He hollered after her.

"I'm not through with you yet, Evans!"

"Well I'm done with you James Potter! Get out of my face!"

The few stragglers that were wondering down the street stared after them as James jogged to catch up with her. Lily raced towards her apartment building, which overlooked some of the shops down the road. Her mind was fuzzy, but she hoped if she could just reach her flat she could shut him out. She didn't want to face him any longer, or the heat between them that she couldn't explain. She had already reached the landing leading into her flat before James was able to stop her and spin her around. As she searched her purse for her keys he continued to yell.

"Lily, do you even realize what they'll do to you if they get their hands on you? There's no coming back from that! If they had taken you today…" Here James paused and his hands flew to his hair, his shoulders hunched, giving him the appearance of being slightly mad. He heaved a great sigh and clenched his head before beginning again.

"Lily, we may never have found you! Do you know how many people have gone missing? Do you have any fucking clue what's going to happen to you if you let Snape get his hands on you?"

Of all the times they had fought, Lily had never seen James like this. She didn't know what to think. But she sure as hell didn't appreciate being treated like some stupid schoolgirl who didn't know anything.

"Of course I fucking know James! How could you even say that? Why do you think I sent a patronus to Marl so that she knew where I was before I advanced?" Lily whipped her wand out from the inside pocket of her jacket to let down her wards, finally fitting her key into the lock.

"Well you should have sent for ME! You _knew_ I was on duty today!" Lily wrenched her door open and tried to shut it in his face, but he was much stronger than she. He easily held it open and followed her in, slamming it shut behind him.

"Fuck James! Are we done yet?" Lily waved her wand, putting the wards back up around her flat

"Hell no we're not! I want answers from you Lily! Or you could just admit you were wrong and didn't follow protocol. What did Moody have to say about that, huh? How could you be so fucking stupid? You should have sent for all three of us, not just Marlene! You should have waited till we got there!"

Lily groaned, and threw her keys onto the kitchen counter. She shrugged off her jacket and pulled off her dueling gloves before she finally turned to face him, unbuckling her utility belt and letting it drop to the ground at her feet while she addressed him once more.

"James, Marls was closer! She got there faster than you could of! And besides, I didn't have _time_ to send for all three of you. There was no time to wait!"

"Bullshit Lily! We could have apparated to you in a split second. Why would you send for her but not for Sirius and I? It doesn't make any sense, and it could have gotten you killed!" He advanced towards her but she stuck her hand into his face, willing him to stay back.

"James….just…just stop for a second." Lily took a deep breath, trying to fight the haze that had taken hold of her mind after her third shot of whisky. Of course she knew the danger of possible capture! She wasn't an idiot. James stopped in his tracks and his anger begun to slowly dissipate as he really looked at her face for the first time that night. The pain in her furrowed brow and the tears threatening to spill over from her bloodshot eyes quickly sobered him.

She was clearly finished, but he certainly wasn't. He would not let this go – today could never happen again. He wouldn't let it. So he followed her as she turned and stalked into the kitchen in order to try to make his point, or at least get some acknowledgment that she had heard him.

Lily couldn't take anymore. She was tired of reliving the fear of that evening, reliving the storm of dark magic flying at her that she had been barely able to escape. She had purposely not called the boys for help, but had hoped James wouldn't notice, or simply wouldn't hear about what had happened. Clearly her hopes had been foolish.

She opened and shut cupboards until she'd found what she was searching for – two whisky glasses and the bottle she always kept on hand. Catching her breath and letting her thoughts settle, she filled both glasses and shoved one in James' direction. It sloshed over the rim slightly as he caught it at the end of the counter. She picked up her own glass, leaning back against the counter with her eyes closed as she let the burn slide down her throat.

James picked his up as well and leaned up against the counter right next to her, so that their bare arms and hips were pressed together. Silence settled between them and he relaxed slightly. She had poured him a drink, and had put up her wards; she had even taken off her belt and her gloves, all of which were good signs. If Lily had really wanted to keep him out, she could have. She certainly had forced him out of her life enough times before. Despite her almost slamming the door into his face, he knew she didn't really want to be alone. She never did after a day like today.

Why else would she have gone down to the Leaky when she had whisky at home? Why else would she have allowed him to follow her into her flat? She always pushed everyone else away, trying to be strong. But tonight, he wasn't going to be pushed away.

Even after getting to know each other over the last two years - after really getting to know each other - after letting go of their assumptions, working together, even becoming close friends; her coarseness still surprised him. She hadn't been that way in school. She hadn't been so hard, or so jaded. The swearing, and the drinking; the vulgarity that spilled from that perfect mouth, the low tops she wore and the heels she put on when she was off duty, even breaking protocol today…

She was a different person than the girl he had fallen in love with way back in 4th year, sporting a pleated skirt and sensible shoes, hair parted perfectly and never out of place. But then again, he wasn't the same either.

"Just tell me Lily. I don't get why you wouldn't have sent for me. You know protocol better than anyone."

Lily honestly didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to be honest and tell him that he distracted her when they were in the middle of a duel? That if she had called Sirius, she knew James would come too? Marlene was by far the safest option.

"I just don't get why you're so pissed about this James. Sirius was fine about it; he knew I had it handled." She said this as off-handedly as she could, trying not to fish for an answer she wasn't sure she wanted.

"Well…. I'm not Sirius." Silence ensued, and Lily focused on her glass, trying not to let her thoughts race ahead of her. What was that supposed to mean?

When it was clear she wasn't going to respond, James tried again.

"Why didn't you call for me Lily? Why did I have to hear about it from Marlene tonight? Just tell me." He persisted, his voice low and rumbling. He set his glass down and turned so that he was directly in front of her, his hands on the counter on either side of her, his feet touching the outside of her own. She leaned back and turned her head to the side, taking one last gulp of her drink before setting it empty upon the counter. She was still unwilling to look him in the eye. But James wasn't giving up, and so he lightly cupped her face and turned her to look up at him. She me his eyes for a short second but then glanced away; looking up, down, anywhere but at him.

"James…." Lily let out a puff of air, as if gearing herself up for something.

"What? Just tell me." The last came out in a whisper, and he tipped his head sideways to try to catch her gaze. He ran his hand down her bare arm; sending goose bumps all down her body. She shivered involuntarily. James was inwardly pleased at her reaction and could tell he was wearing her down. They hadn't been this close in a long time – James hadn't let himself indulge any of his wants when it came to her. He had been very patient, and he knew that despite their anger tonight, there was no denying the heat between them.

Lily took a deep breath and placed her hands on his chest, letting her forehead fall forward to rest on him. His heart beat fast at the sudden contact.

"James, when we're both dueling you just….you distract me. And I couldn't afford to be distracted today." She tipped her head back up and looked at him hesitantly, trying to gage his reaction. She could feel his heartbeat speed up under her palm, and her own followed suit. James was taken aback. Despite his confidence, he hadn't expected that. Lily continued.

"I…I'm just so worried of something happening to you, it's hard for me to focus when we're both dueling. That's why I didn't call you and Sirius today. I knew I needed all my focus to get out of there."

James sighed and leaned forward till their foreheads were touching, and let his eyes fall closed.

"I'm sorry James...I was wrong today. I should have sent for you." Lily apologized in a hush whisper, tentatively brushing her hands down his sides until they rested on his hips. He gripped her elbows tight and pulled her closer, his eyes still closed, reveling in the contact - reveling in the way she was letting him in.

"You scared the hell out me today, girl" James let out a low chuckle and paused before he added, "You distract me too you know". He opened his eyes and found hers; wide and staring, gazing up at him, something akin to lust lurking underneath the surface of her dilated pupils. He tilted his face and nuzzled her nose, watching her eyes drift closed and her lips gently part. He slid his hands back up her arms to cup her face, and suddenly, his lips were on hers, moving across her mouth, sucking on her lower lip.

Lily didn't know how this had started, but she did know she never wanted him to stop kissing her.

To be Continued…


	3. The Bedroom

Lily didn't know how this had started, but she did know she never wanted him to stop kissing her. She may have needed a few shots to loosen up, but as his wonderfully large and calloused hands ran over her face and cupped the back of her head, dancing across her arms, she knew her wanting him had nothing to do with the alcohol. She'd been dreaming of this for so long; she had just never let herself acknowledge it.

A moan rose up from the back of her throat as he slid his tongue into her mouth for the first time. They played together, his fingertips sliding through her thick hair, across her back, ending up underneath her t-shirt, gripping her bare hips. She sucked on his tongue as he pulled it slowly out of her mouth and he pulled in a sharp breath through his nose and pressed closer to her… As she forcefully stuck her tongue into his mouth his hands found her ass and he grasped her tight, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter.

Suddenly everything was furious between them; James couldn't get close enough. He gripped her ass hard and pressed himself into her; her hands went into his hair and she sighed and tilted her head back as his lips left her mouth and traveled across her cheek, to her ear, across the hollow of her neck, to her collarbone. She thrust her hips forward as he pulled her shirt aside to bite her shoulder, sucking on it until she squealed and wiggled. He laughed and placed light kisses down the valley of her breast, until her shirt hindered him from moving forward. His lips found hers again and he played with the hem of her shirt, asking for permission. She lifted her arms in response and pulled away, grinning wickedly at him. Why had it taken her so long to turn to him? Why had she been so hesitant? Even now, even just kissing, she had never felt more comfortable; more safe.

"Take it off James" She whispered to him, dangling her arms above her head.

And that was all the encouragement he needed.

He tore the shirt over her head, marveled at her for a second before kissing her hard, open-mouthed, running his hands over her thighs and back up along her sides, cupping her breasts for the first time. He grasped them in both hands, running his thumbs over her already hard nipples. She had been killing him with these low-cut t-shirts for months and he couldn't believe he had finally gotten her to take the damn thing off. He moved his mouth to the valley of her breasts, licking and nuzzling, before placing his mouth over her areola, sucking on her nipple through the skimpy, see-through lace covering.

"James!" Lily gasped and gripped him tighter, wrapping her legs around his waist, puling his cock tight against her center. As his mouth moved over her, his fingers grasping and tugging, tickling and dancing over her skin, all she could think of was being pressed up against his naked body. The intoxication she felt when she was simply next to him was now a hundred fold, his scent enveloped her, made her hyper aware of every touch. His hot breath on her skin, his impossibly strong hands gripping her tight….She was completely falling over the edge.

"Mmmm" he responded as he moved to her other breast, sucking until she was panting and couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Her hands left his hair and drifted down to his belt, undoing the buckle as he made his way back to her lips and sucked them hard, leaving her breathless once more. Getting the buckle undone, Lily undid the buttons and yanked his zipper down till she could grasp his cock. It was James' turn to moan as her hands slid over him, finding her way to his bare skin. James dropped his head to rest on her shoulder and his hands went to the kitchen counter to hold himself up as she lightly ran her fingertips up and down his shaft, reaching forward to gently cup his balls.

"Fuck Lily" James breathed out and pushed himself forward, grabbing her head and kissing her hard once more.

After a few seconds of this Lily began lightly tapping his shoulders, and finally James registered what she wanted. He backed up so that she could hop down from the counter and kept hold of her gaze as she shoved him around so that he was now the one backed up against the counter. He lightly tugged at her hair as she unlaced his boots and helped him step out of them. When it came time to take off her own, she teased him - putting one foot up on the counter and then the over, dangling her breasts in front of him. After what felt like an eternity, but which was probably just a second or two, lily shot him a coy grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him down a dark hallway.

When they entered her bedroom Lily waved her wand, and suddenly candles were floating above them, casting a warm, dancing light over their faces. She turned to him, and undid the buttons of her jeans, slowly slipping them over her hips and down her legs. He marveled at her milky skin and the small patch of lace that covered her cunny, and stood there while she turned to him and whispered in his ear.

"Your turn James". She sucked on his ear and down his neck, running her hands up his sides and over his arms. He leaned forward slightly and stretched out his arms for her to tug the shirt over his head. After throwing the shirt to the ground, Lily ran her hands over his bare chest, delighting in the way his breath caught when she dipped her fingers underneath the waste band of his boxers.

Lily plopped down onto the bed behind her and tugged the jeans down, smirking up at him, earning a deep chuckle from James. James, with his thick shaggy black hair and the black stubble creeping along his rugged jaw, his eyes clouded over with lust, his hands…oh his incredibly gorgeous hands. She wanted to feel every inch of him.

His jeans out of the way, Lily began to slowly, torturously tug at his boxers. She looked up at him to see his eyes heavily lidded, his lips open and panting at what was to come. Finally she let his cock spring free and she yanked the boxers the rest of the way down, grinning mischievously up at him as she ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, and sent her fingers dancing over his thighs, his hips, his ass. James moaned and dug both his hands into her thick hair, unconsciously tugging at her, pulling her closer to his body, willing her to wrap her mouth around him.

Lily knew what he was looking for and slowly drew him completely into her mouth, running her tongue along his cock as she sucked him, hard. She took him in completely, allowing him to hit the back of her throat, and James pulled back, her lips sliding over him and back, over and back, until she was gripping his ass hard as he begun to thrust deep into her mouth. Out and in, and out and in…Lily moaned at the feel of him, longing for him to be inside of her.

After just a few minutes of this James couldn't take anymore, so he wrenched himself away and forcefully pushed her back onto the bed, falling on top of her. He gripped her body to him and pulled her up, aligning his body with hers, running his hands up her sides and arms until he had her hands pinned above her head with one of his own.

Lily reveled in the feel of James naked body pressed against her, his cock hard and pressing into her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat and she yelped as he ran his free hand across her breasts and down her stomach to cup her center. He silenced her moan by sticking his tongue down her throat. She loved the feeling of being covered by him, overpowered by him. He was in control now and she was putty in his hands. Lily gasped as he ran a finger across her clit and she thrust her hips up towards him involuntarily. She squirmed to get out of his grip, to touch him, to press him down to her, but he held her fast, chuckling.

"Impatient are we?" He leaned down to suck on one of her lace covered nipples, flicking his tongue back and forth across the head and pulling her areola tight into his mouth, his wet saliva seeping through the lace to touch her skin as he swirled his tongue in circles. Lily moaned and pressed herself up into him.

"Fuck James! Get this thing off me!" James laughed and finally let her arms go. She sat up with him and he undid the back of her bra, pulling it away and flinging it across the room. He pushed her back down and straddled her, licking and nipping at one breast and then the other, rolling each nipple back and forth between his fingers as he went. Slowly he kissed and licked his way down across her stomach, finding all of her ticklish spots, taking great pleasure in every gasp and thrust that he earned from her. He ran his hands over her creamy thighs and kissed the inside of her knees, and finally placed his mouth on her hot center, running his tongue over her lace covered cunt.

"James!" Lily panted and ran her hands though his hair, gasping as he slowly ran his tongue up and down across her slit. James grasped the string of the thong she wore in his teeth and tugged it down around her ankles. Lily kicked it off and in a flash James was back at her hot, dripping cunny, lapping at her juices. His hands clutched at her breasts and she whimpered and squirmed as he learned every inch of her. James was barely able to contain himself as he flicked his tongue across her clit and she cried out, he so badly wanted to be inside her.

"Fuck, you're so wet Lils" he said, his lips trailing up her body, and across the deep V of her stomach.

"Just getting ready for you Potter" She replied cheekily, breathlessly, shaking her breasts in his face. At the use of his surname, James groaned and covered her body, pinning her hands above her head once more.

"You like that Potter?" Lily smirked through his kisses, but gasped loudly as he lined his cock up with her entrance and gently ran the tip of his cock up and down her dripping folds. James moaned with anticipation, panting in his effort to move slowly.

"You like that Evans?" James laughed breathlessly as she squealed and fought him, trying to force her hips up towards him. In the midst of their desperate need for each other, James was suddenly hit in the face with what was happening. Lily's eyes were closed, her mouth open and her lips bright red, swollen from their heated kisses. She shifted back and forth so that her nipples ran across his chest, sending shock waves through his whole body.

"You ready Lils?" He asked more seriously, as he continued to run his cock back and forth across her opening, dipping his head into the crook of her shoulder, giving her a light kiss. Lily heard his change of tone, and ran her nose along his cheek, beckoning him to look at her. He finally willed himself to meet her gaze, finding himself unexpectedly vulnerable. This girl - this girl was going to make him or break him. And all of a sudden he wasn't sure which one it would be. She met his gaze head on, and behind the haze of lust and want that clouded her pupils he saw her Gryffindor eyes, confident and courageous in the face of his worry.

"I'm ready James, I'm so fucking ready. I need you so badly," At this last she pleaded with him, a sigh, a slight wine escaping her lips, showing her own vulnerability in the face of such a thick, heady need. Reassured, James met her hips and slowly slid his cock inside her, just halfway and then back out, then deeper, and deeper until he was fully sheathed in her warm wetness. Overcome in the feeling of her, he stayed still, barely moving, and bit down on her shoulder, nibbling at her pink flesh while he gained control over himself.

Lily was overwhelmed with feeling as she felt James' thick cock slide into her dripping wet cunny. It was heart wrenching, and her mind slid out of focus, all her energy spent on feeling - knowing - being in the center of it all. He filled her up to overflowing, she realized, as he slowly pulled out of her with a groan and thrust back into her - faster, deeper. He filled her up in a way she didn't know anyone could.

"James….James, yes…Fuck that feels good" She breathed as he moved in and out of her. He was watching her, watching her breasts bounce and move, watching her hands as they gripped his, watching their bodies pull apart and come together in her closet mirror, watching her hazy, lust filled eyes as they rolled up into her eyelids when he hit just the right spot. He never wanted to forget this moment. He wanted to remember every touch, every feeling she drew out of him. He leaned forward and pressed his hot mouth to hers, covering her as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She cried out as she tilted her hips up and he hit that spot again, and then again, and then again. As their mouths parted he couldn't help the rush of words that poured out, just like the feeling she was pulling out of him every time she clenched her tight pussy around him.

"Fuck Lily, I love you so much" James ground out as he thrust into her. It was the worst time and the best time to say it – their first time for both. It was a plunge over the deep end, but he wouldn't have taken it back even if he could. Lily squealed in surprise as he took her breast into his mouth again and she looped her legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her.

"James… James. James!" Lily wriggled and finally got him to look up at her, both with heaving lungs and sweat running down her forehead, and low hard thrusts that kept hitting her over and over as if it was new every time. She took his face in her hands as he had hers earlier that night, running her thumbs along the stubble on his jaw, and kissed him as hard as she could, pouring herself out for him. She left his lips a few seconds later, gasping as he slid out and then back in, and as she breathed out a sigh she dove over the edge with him.

"I fucking love you too James" The words he'd been desperate for for so long spilled easily, beautifully from her lips.

James growled and thrust his tongue into her mouth, driving into her with a kind of ferocity she hadn't yet felt between them. He couldn't get close enough, couldn't get deep enough, couldn't dig hard enough into this woman that drove him crazy.

Lily felt James sharply pull out of her and grab her shoulder, flipping her over so that she was on her stomach. He ran his hands over her, covering her shoulders, grasping at her hair, trailing along her hips, tickling her ass as he ran the pads of his fingers over it, followed by the tip of his nose and his tongue, making her gasp and squeal as he lightly bit down. Lily knew what he wanted, knew what her body wanted, and lifted herself onto her knees in order to wiggle her ass in front of his face. James bit her lightly again, making her jump, ran his hands up over her ass and around the front of her body to fondle her dangling breasts, then turned over to lick her dripping cunt from top to bottom. Lily let out a barely concealed scream as he flicked back and forth across her clit and dipped his tongue deep inside her.

"Fuuuuck James!" Lily groaned as he grasped her breasts in his hands and gave them a sharp squeeze. Finally, aching to be back inside her, James slid out from underneath her and grabbed her by the hips, dragging her across the bed until she was kneeling at the edge, him standing behind her. Lily looked over her shoulder and grinned, shaking her hips for him while he ran his hands over her back and legs. James lined up his cock with her slick opening, her juices coating him before he plunged once more into her dripping center.

Lily squealed and pushed back into him, letting him dig into her even deeper, hitting that white-hot patch of liquid fire inside of her. As he slowly pulled out of her Lily could feel every inch of him, and she clenched down around him, making him moan.

James was taken aback slightly as he watched her raise a hand up and gasped as she reached back and cupped his balls as he drove into her. Lily angled her hips even closer to him and she couldn't help panting as she felt his balls begin to swing forward and slap her clit.

"James…ahh James don't stop!"

Lily knew she was close to the edge and could feel James breathing hard, his hands tightly gripping her. As she shifted her weight to one hand, Lily found her opening with her fingers, dipping lightly into her center and tickling James' cock before pressing her fingers to her clit, flicking lightly back and forth. James moaned when he felt Lily's hand brushing against him as she touched herself. Lily gasped when she felt James pull her cheeks slightly apart, opening her up for him to slide even deeper into her cunt.

Her forehead was resting on the bedspread, but suddenly James tugged hard on her hair, yanking her head upwards. She met his eyes in the closet mirror, and couldn't have escaped his crazed gaze even if she wanted to. She was mesmerized by the sight of their bodies, melded together, moving against each other in the dancing candlelight. She forced the breath out that she realized she was holding, and pushed her hips into him as he slid back inside her.

This woman she saw in the mirror, this lust filled woman with bouncing, dangling tits, swollen red lips, eyes dark with need, mascara smudged, hair fluffed and tangled, falling in waves all around her…. attached to this man, a man she had thought was nothing and was now everything…she finally knew herself. This was who she was, and she never wanted to be any other version of herself – only this crazed, insatiable other half of the man driving her over the edge, literally attached to her hips.

James' fingers dug into her hips as he slammed into her, faster and faster, and he watched her watching them in the mirror, more turned on then he ever had been in his life. Her breasts swinging, her nipples hard as the rubbed back and forth on the beadspread, her fingers flying against her clit as she arched her back and screamed.

"James! James don't stop…fuck! Don't stop James" Lily breathed out, a squeal escaping her lips as James hit her hard, driving his cock into her. Pressure was building inside her core and she knew she was close. She dropped her forehead and pressed her fingers down onto the head of her clit, allowing James to wash over her, willing herself to breath.

"Come on baby…." James ground out, seeing how close she was to coming undone in his hands. "Cum for me Lils" His growling, gasping voice sent a ripple through her body, and she let her brain fuzz over in pleasure. Over, and over, and over he slammed into her, hitting that spot of liquid fire inside her, sending her rolling towards the edge.

"James….James I'm so close!" Lily gasped out, furiously clenching down on him as he pounded into her. Panting wildly, Lily screamed as James grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, driving her over the edge. She came frantically, clasping and shaking, James hitting her hard over and over. James fell over the edge with her as her swollen pussy clutched around him, Lily's hands flicking over her clit and his balls, her mouth hanging open in ecstasy as he emptied himself inside of her. James gasped out and breathed in, and slowly sid in and out of her as they rode the waves of each other's orgasms.

After a moment Lily slid forward, flopping facedown on the bed, her arms and legs stretched out. James sighed and ran his hands over her calves and up to her shoulder blades as he climbed onto the bed and lay out on top of her, stretching his arms out to clasp her hands. She squeezed his hands and shuddered as he placed a sloppy kiss to the side of her neck, nuzzling into her hair.

Lily mumbled to him through the ringing in her ears, her mouth half pressed against the covers.

"Good work Potter."

James laughed, pressed down into her, loving the feel of her bare body beneath him.

"Not so bad yourself Evans." Lily snorted and turned her head to face him, shoving him off her. Once he was on his back she climbed on top of him, straddled him, and covered him with open-mouthed kisses until she reached his mouth.

James grabbed her ass and hugged her tight, kissing her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth in his desperation to be close to her. Lily gasped slightly as his tongue dove inside her, and she felt his cock twitch against her as she rolled her hips. When she couldn't support herself anymore, she flopped down onto his chest and snuggled into him, allowing herself to sink into the post-orgasm euphoria threatening to fill her body.

"Why did it take us so long to make that happen?" James asked her with a chuckle, shaking his head, trying to clear his fuzzy mind. Lily laughed and kissed his chest.

"Because we're both stupid. And I'm incredible stubborn". James laughed in response.

"Just one of the things I love about you." Lily sat up and beamed at him, wiggling her body at him in happiness.

"I love you too," She said, and his face split into a wide grin.

* * *

A/N: There's one more chapter coming tomorrow J What'd you think? Please review!


	4. The Couch

A/N: Here's the last installment! Definitely more fluffy than the previous bit. Posting the story as 4 separate chapters was a bit of an experiment. If you felt it worked well, or thought it would have been better as a one-shot, please let me know! Thanks for reading 3

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Why did it take us so long to make that happen?" James asked her with a chuckle, shaking his head, trying to clear his fuzzy mind. Lily laughed and kissed his chest. _

_ "Because we're both stupid. And I'm incredible stubborn". James laughed in response. _

_ "Just one of the things I love about you." Lily sat up and beamed at him, wiggling her body at him in happiness. _

_ "I love you too," She said, and his face split into a wide grin._

* * *

"I'm hungry!" She announced, and sprang off of him, dancing naked into the kitchen. James stared after her until she had rounded the corner and then flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes. It hadn't been two minutes when he heard a voice coming from his jeans pocket.

"Prongs! Prongs, you there? PRONGS!" James leaned over the bed and fished around for his two way mirror.

"Hey Pads. What's up?"

"Where the hell are you? Did you end up at that muggle bar or something?" Sirius asked with a puzzled expression. "You know we have that order meeting tomorrow at like noon…"

"No, I'm not at the muggle bar. I –"

"Hey James, how do eggs sound?" Lily had come down the hall and was leaning against the doorframe. James stared up at her, still caught off guard at the sight of her naked body, displayed tantalizingly in front of him.

"Uhh…." James' mouth hung open, trying to formulate an answer. "Uhh… ya that sounds good". Lily smiled at him and bounced away.

"Who the hell was that?" Sirius gaped at him. James smirked but didn't say anything.

"Sweet Merlin! Was that Lily?!"

"It may have been."

"My God! Did you finally just have sex with Evans?" Before James could answer, Lily sauntered back into the room.

"Bragging already Potter?" Lily smirked down at him with her hands on her hips.

"What if I am Evans?" James responded with a quirk of his lips.

"Holy shit!" Sirius cried, before Lily took the mirror and turned it away so he wouldn't be able to see her.

"We're busy, Sirius. We'll see you tomorrow." And she tipped the two-way mirror into the drawer of her bedside table, snapping it shut.

James gaped at her as she grabbed him and swung him upwards, leading him down the hallway back to the kitchen.

"Well, I've got to watch the eggs. But, I wouldn't say no to some distraction while they're cooking" She smiled up at him as she backed into the counter and hoisted herself up. James smirked and placed a hand on either side of her before diving down and capturing a nipple in his mouth. His mouth turned up in a smile as he listened to her squeal.

After a moment he let her go with a pop and pressed himself against her.

"I just have one question for you Evans…." Lily paused and looked at him seriously, waiting to see what he had to say.

"Will you go to Hogsmede with me?" James kept a barely concealed straight face, and Lily bust out laughing. She leaned forward and grabbed his face, kissing him hard.

"Of course I'll go to Hogsmede with you." Lily pushed him out of the way and sprung down from the countertop to flip the eggs. While she worked James stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts in his hands.

"Sorry, couldn't resist finally getting that 'yes'" James said, his lips trailing along her neck.

"hmmmm… that feels good. I know." She turned to him with a smile and captured his lips with her own. She shrugged him off with a giggle and begun pulling a variety of things from the fridge and the cupboards, sliding their late night breakfast onto the counter. A few minutes later they sat together on Lily's bar stools, similar to the ones they had sat upon at the Leaky earlier that night. But this time around James ran his hand up and down her bare thigh, leaned over and nuzzled her cheek, bumped his knees with hers.

A comfortable silence rose up between them as they ate, touching each other in between bites, neither one wanting to be without skin on skin contact.

"So…do you need to go home, or…or do you want to stay over?" Lily asked hesitantly; suddenly very shy and unsure. She stared down at her plate and deftly took another quick bite of food. James looked over at her, a little incredulous, surprised by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Lily…" James ran his hand over her back and turned towards her, griped her chin and pulled her face over to him so that she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Lils, I'll be here as long as you want me to be here." He pulled her in for a searing kiss and she signed into his mouth, once again relaxing into him. James nuzzled her nose and ran his hand up through her hair.

"Now that I'm here, I think you'll find it hard to get rid of me". James smirked at her and ran his hand down her side, grazing her breast. Lily's breath caught and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Good," She whispered to him when the broke apart, both panting slightly. She looked into his eyes and James was excited to see her eyes dark with lust once more. He jumped slightly as she ran her hands up his thighs, gently running her fingers over his cock.

James let out a deep sigh and let his eyes close as she played with him, trailing kisses down his neck as she did so. She surprised him when she griped him hard and slid her body against him, letting her breasts tickle his side. James growled and stood up, suddenly picking her up and pressing her against the nearest wall. Lily moaned and wrapped her legs around him, lining up her already wet pussy with his cock.

This second time, although not long or drawn out, was just as hot. Lily was already on the edge of orgasm when James pressed her up against the wall and slid immediately into her slick opening. She readily welcomed him into her and bit down on his shoulder, holding on for dear life. She felt as if she was drowning, falling deep inside - as if she'd never take another breath. But she'd never felt more alive. She pressed her breasts into him clenched tight as he furiously pumped in and out of her.

When he couldn't get deep enough James picked her up off the wall and gripped her ass, walking them over to the couch that sat a few feet away. Lily laughed as James threw her unceremoniously onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and climbed back on top of her. She wiggled her body at him and smiled as he growled and grabbed her hands, lifting them both above her head. They clasped their hands together, shoving off each other as James slid his cock in and out of her cunt, digging his feet into the arm of the couch for traction.

Lily let herself go completely, let herself be caught up in James – James' hard cock rubbing her clit in just the right place, his hot breath on her face, his hands gripping her tight, anchoring her to the ground. He surrounded her and enveloped her, covered her. She raised her hips and found herself flying over the edge.

"James! James James James. Right there!" James was there with her as her swollen, delicious lips breathed out his name like it was a life force. He thrust into her one last time as she let out a high pitch scream and clutched around him, her legs coming to wrap around his hips.

After just a few minutes they both collapsed panting, laughing, onto the couch side by side. Lily grabbed his face and covered him with light kisses. He grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, their breath still heaving.

"James I…" Lily began, trying to catch her breath. "James, what does this mean for us?" She sought out his eyes and caught the spread of a radiant smile beaming down at her.

"It means, if you'll let me, we'll be doing a lot more of this." He ran his hand down her side and gripped her hip. "And…if you'll have me…" James gulped but forced himself to look into her eyes. "It means you have a new boyfriend".

Lily beamed at him and nipped at his lips lightly before pulling back.

"That sounds perfect".

As they fell into bed, side-by-side, in the early hours of the morning, Lily couldn't remember every being so satisfied or so happy. Somehow a shitty 24 hours had turned into one of the best nights of her life. And as she drifted off to sleep, she knew she would never look back.

* * *

Please Review!

-JLLove


End file.
